Criticando a crítica à ripagem com ripagem
by This is our RIP
Summary: Porquê quando dois seres não pensantes resolvem vir encher o saco e falam tanta porcaria que até o Papa Bento fica com vontades homícidas, a gente ripa.


**[Katie: Mais retardadas para encher o saco. ¬¬] [Lúcifer: Oh, dear. Por que eu to ripando isso aqui mesmo?] [Claire: Por que essa... Coisa não foi para o seu pai, apesar de ser ripada pelo pessoal da Riperland.]**

* * *

**INTRODUÇÃO: [Katie: Alguém notou que trash sempre tem uma introdução from Acre?]**

Isso é uma crítica feita por _duas autoras_ (não muito conhecidas) **[Katie: Não muito conhecidas ou desconhecidas por completo? #Dúvida] [Lúcifer: Nunca ouvi falar.]** do **[Katie: Do O QUÊ? Começou muito bem! Só que não.] [Claire: Poxa, eu sei que tem gente que passa fome, mas comer as palavras já é demais.]**, a respeito de RIPAGEM. Não sabe o que é? **[Lúcifer: Fia, existe algum ser que lê no FF e não sabe o que é ripagem? Até agora eu não achei.]** Procure por "ANBUnda" ou "Shinigamis do Trash". **[Katie: Eu digo: os caras são FODA! Se não me engano, a ANBUnda foi uma das primeiras equipes de ripagem.] [Lúcifer: Katie está errada, eles são MUITO FODA.]**

**tsuki22-chan [Katie: Mais uma autora que veio do Sifuquistão.] [Claire: E a Tsuki23-chan? Cadê? Fugiu junto com a letra maiúscula?]**

Sabe, outro dia eu estava tri feliz **[Katie: Comofas pra ficar tri feliz? Ficando feliz três vezes seguidas ou comendo uma "lirinho"? /VideHinataDeNeveENósMorrendo Aqui]** procurando uma fic do Itachi, quando eu dou de cara com uma ripagem.** [Katie: Eu imaginei a autora (ou o autor, sei lá) batendo a cara na tela do PC. Claire, me passa o Gadernal.]** Aí fiquei pensando "Que **merda** é essa?" **[Lúcifer: Ripagem-Autora, Autora-Ripagem. Pronto, apresentados.]**. Então fui dar uma olhada e achei um monte de **gozação** dos escritores **[Claire: Não, quem zoa é a gente, não os escritores. Menina burra.] [Lúcifer: Tipo assim, os escritores gozaram enquanto liam ou foram os ripadores?]**, dizendo que eles eram **burros, analfabetos e outras coisas,** por causa dos **erros de português [Katie: Nunca vi um analfabeto ou um burro escrever certo. Acho que só no Sifuquistão mesmo.]**.

Daí começou o meu ódio de ripagem **[Claire: Nossa, estou comovida! *lixa a unha do dedo mínimo*]**, ele ficou mais forte quando riparam uma amiga minha **[Katie: FODA-SE.]**, e fiquei muito chateada com uns autores bons, e eu adorava as histórias deles. **E eles apóiam as ripagens [Katie: FODA-SE. É porque eles têm senso de humor, diferentemente de um ser acéfalo que eu conheci agorinha.] [Lúcifer: Enfia o acento lá e geme, sua poota.].**

Agora vocês devem estar pensando **[Katie: EI! Ninguém me disse que a autora é telepata!] [Claire: Tá mais pra psicopata, mas deixemos quieto.]**, por quê essa idiota está escrevendo isso? **[Katie: Cara! A autora é telepata e adivinha! Devia constar isso no começo dessa coisa.]** Essa pergunta **[Claire: Não deveria ser "essa RESPOSTA é simples"? Depois reclama quando é chamada de Retarda-chan. ¬¬]** é simples: estou **CHEIA** de ver essa **MERDA DE RIPAGEM**, que só **ferem os sentimentos** dos autores prejudicados. **[Katie: Digo e repito: FODA-SE. Eles não veem que há um outro lado. Só pensam: "Xingaram-me! Vou entrar em depressão, virar emo e cortar os pulsos com uma caneta Bic.". Ok, levem por esse lado: "Xingaram-me por culpa de meus erros de português. Isso é fácil de consertar! Vou estudar mais e voltar com fics melhores.". Pronto!] [Lúcifer: A Katie podia ir trabalhar como psicóloga, né?] [Claire: Só se for pra te amarrar no poste e te chicotear até você apender a lição. Não, deixe ela aí mesmo.]**

Eu odeio mesmo a ANBUnda, que só gozam das pessoas e se **escondem** naquela conta do FanFiction, se achando os _bons_. **[Katie: Já disse que eles são MUITO FODA! E, tecnicamente, você também se esconde na conta do FF, ou você realmente acha que alguém vai acreditar que seu nome é tsuki22-chan?] [Lúcifer: A Katie tá esculachando legal hoje.]**

Em vez de vocês mandaram uma mensagem com uma critica boa, dizendo que o autor poderia _ajeitar os erros de português ou procurar uma beta _**[Katie: Então tá, aí vai: AJEITE AS PORCARIAS DOS ERROS, SEU SER NÃO PENSANTE, E FAÇA ALGO DE ÚTIL COMO PROCURAR UMA BOA BETA, FILHA DUMA ÉGUA MANCA! SERÁ QUE NADA ENTRA NA SUA CABEÇA ALÉM DE MERDA? Melhorou? *faz cara de santa*] [Claire:... Ok, a Katie-chan está de TPM e isso não é bom.]**, vocês vão logo para a parte "engraçada", começam a ripar e gozar da cara da pessoa, parece que vocês ripadores são **um bando de mal educados que falam mal das pessoas **na mídia. **[Katie: Não parecemos, nós somos! XD] [Lúcifer: Katie, desse jeito nossa reputação vai por água abaixo.] [Claire: MAIS? E use a vírgula, ela não é enfeite.]**

E é isso que eu acho dos ripadores.**[Katie: FODA-SE DUPLAMENTE.] [Lúcifer: Perguntei?]**

E eu sei que depois disso vocês vão **fuder com a minha conta, me humilhar e outras coisas [Katie: Já que você deu a ideia. *sorriso diabólico*]**, mas eu não estou nem aí porque eu sei que fiz o _certo_. **[Lúcifer: Se esse é o certo, imagina o errado.] [Claire: É muito certo. Enfiou o (CENSURADO) muito certo.] [*Katie morre*]**

Tenha uma boa manhã/tarde/noite. **[Katie: Depois de ler isso? NEVER.]**

**Vick-chan Tenshi L. Schiffer [Katie: "... da Silva Ferreira Cristine Vianna Carvalho Neto do Carmo Joaquino Júnior de Jesus Sauro."] [Lúcifer: Esse nome é PEQUENININHO, né?] [Claire: Como se pronuncia esse nome? *baba tentando*]**

**EDIT:** Estou fazendo jus ao meu "nem fudendo" **[Katie: Quem não entendeu lhufas levanta a mão! o/] [Lúcifer: Todos levanta a mão. o/]**. Mas aqui vou editar a crítica, de uma forma melhor, uma vez que na hora eu estava super invocada, e a maioria das pessoas não entendeu exatamente o que eu quis dizer **[Katie: Maioria=Todo o mundo] [Lúcifer: Meus pensamentos estão sincronizados com os seus, Katie.] [Claire: Comofas para super invocar? Usando uma macumba extremamente forte?]**. Mas a crítica antiga ainda vai estar lá em baixo.

Ripagem é o fim. **[Katie: É pau, é pedra, é o fim do caminho... Ok, Josh, o que você colocou no meu rum? Eu falei pra não tocar nele!]**

Ripagem. Vejamos, o que é ripagem? **[Lúcifer: De acordo com que a Katie escreveu no nosso perfil: "Simples: RIPagem vem de Rest In Peace, que é Descanse em Paz. OU SEJA, é pegar uma fic sem coesão, ortografia e tantas outras coisas, jogar no Word e comentar (lê-se: xingar) até a fic acabar e ir pro papai do Lúcifer."]** Ripagem é quando pessoas **maldosas [Katie: "Nós somos cruéis do tipo pior! Bebei amigos, io-ho" *bebe uma grande gole de rum* #PiratasDoCaribeFeelings] [Lúcifer: Maldosos é pouco, nós literalmente te mandamos pro inferno.]** escolhem fics com erros de concordância, português e sentido para criticar e fazer gracinha. Escolhem, e detonam **[Katie: Fia, pra que nós íamos ripar algo bom? Pra concordar com tudo, né?]**. E colocam o usuário junto, detonando o usuário também.

Falando sério agora. **Vocês, que praticam ripagem. ****Vocês acham que alguém vai melhorar com gente xingando a mãe dele?** [Katie: Nós não achamos, temos certeza. É diferente.] [Lúcifer: ESSA DOEU NA MINHA ALMA!] [Claire: É o esperado, afinal é RIPAGEM!] **Vocês acham que alguém vai escrever certinho porquê um bando de pessoas sem mais o que fazer detonou com ele?** **[Katie: E você tem muita coisa pra fazer, né? Isso aqui que eu tô ripando é a prova. *sarcasmo pinga da boca de Katie*] [Lúcifer: Separe esse maldito "porquê" e tire o acento!]** Esses autores só são **preguiçosos** **[Claire: Quem é preguiçoso? Os autores trash ou os ripadores? #Confusa]**. E se não gostam das fics, é só ignorar **[Katie: EEEERRR... NÃO. AAH... NÃO.] [Lúcifer: PEDIDO NEGADO Q. S. L.]**. Afinal, muitos autores estão no início de suas "carreiras" e ainda não têm experiência **[Katie: EU comecei faz pouco tempo e não escrevo assim! Não ter experiência é uma coisa, agora, não saber escrever e insistir nisso é outra merda COMPLETAMENTE diferente.] [Claire: Num dos livros da série "Desventuras em série", o pai das crianças diz que "O pior som do mundo é o som de quando alguém que não sabe tocar violino insiste em tocá-lo.". Isso se aplica a fics trash, pois a pior coisa que tem é ler algo de alguém que não sabe escrever e insiste em fazê-lo.] [Lúcifer: Claire, a filósofa.]**. Tá certo que erro de português incomoda, mas não é necessário um escândalo, xingando o autor e a mãe dele (ou não), só porquê escreveu uma fic ruim **[Katie: 1º: Separe o "porquê" e tire o acento. 2º: E ISSO QUE VOCÊ E SUA AMIGA RETARDADA ESTÃO FAZENDO É O QUE MESMO?]**. Todos já tiveram suas fics trash. Se a fic é tão ruim assim, deixe uma review construtiva. Mande uma PM para o user dizendo o que pensa **[Katie: OBRIGUE-ME!] [Claire: #2 na Katie] [Lúcifer: #3 na Katie]**. Mas não façam o que estão fazendo. **[Katie: Autora, faz um favor? Siga seu próprio conselho e NÃO TERMINE ISSO AQUI!] [Lúcifer: Katie, eu te apoiarei até a morte.]**

Mais uma coisa. **[Katie: Aqui deveria ter um dois pontos, mas acho que a autora enfiou lá.] [Claire: Agora eu me lembrei do Tio: "Mais uma coisa! *bate na testa do Jackie*". #AsAventurasDeJackieChanFeeli ngs]** Quem disse que sentido é importante em uma fanfic **[Katie: Tipo... DEUS E O MUNDO?] [Lúcifer: Até meu pai acha isso.]**? Algumas fanfics de comédia são muito melhores e mais engraçadas por NÃO ter sentido nenhum **[Katie: MAS TRASHS RARAMENTES SÃO COMÉDIAS E QUANDO SÃO, VIRAM TENTATIVAS MUITO FALHAS DE HUMOR (forçado, diga-se de passagem)!]**. Assim como piadas sem sentido, fanfics sem sentido acabam gerando algumas risadas. **[Claire: SÓ SE FOR NO SIFUQUISTÃO!]**

Tá, agora vou ser perseguida e odiada **[Katie: Outra adivinha! Cara, vou pedir para elas lerem minhas mãos!]**. Mas é a minha opinião, e eu não ligo. **[Katie: Também não ligo. Só ripo pra ter o que fazer aqui, na Mansão do Diabo, nosso cafofo.]**

**E só pra constar, eu escrevo no Bloco de Notas, porquê eu sou fresca e gosto de formatar a fonte do texto quando estou no word. E pra mim, é mais prático no BN ou no wordpad. Só isso**. [Katie: Tá, e...?] [Lúcifer: Nós já sabemos que você não consegue usar nem o Word 2003, não precisava falar.]

Podem me odiar, mandar spam. Façam o que quiserem **[Katie: Já fizemos. Nós ripamos.] [Claire: #2 na Katie]**. Mas eu vou continuar expressando a minha opinião do mesmo jeito. **[Lúcifer: Como diria a Katie: FODA-SE.]**

PORQUÊ NA MINHA OPINIÃO, **XINGAR **A MÃE DOS OUTROS, COITADA, QUE NÃO FEZ NADA, É **FALTA DE CARÁTER**. **[Katie: Ela é culpada sim! Culpada por não ter ensinado o filho direito!]**

E **RIPAGEM** É UMA COISA QUE EU TAMBÉM **ACHO FALTA DE CARÁTER**. **[Claire: E eu acho que criticar a ripagem com uma bosta dum texto mal escrito TAMBÉM é falta de caráter.] [Lúcifer: #2 na Claire]**

Vocês, da AN**BUnda** e da Shinigamis do Trash, não deveriam chamar ripagem assim **[Katie: Algumas pessoas chamam de Trollagem. *Troll face*]**. Afinal, as fics que vocês "ripam" não recebem um "**Rest in Peace**" **[Claire: Filha, NINGUÉM leva o significado das palavras AO PÉ DA LETRA. O Descanse em Paz é por culpa de uma coisita chamada ironia. Conhece?]**. São postas na fogueira. São **queimadas, deturpadas e xingadas [Lúcifer: Vamos colocar palavras difíceis para fingir que somos inteligentes! –NÃO DÁ CERTO. E comofas pra queimar a fic?]**. Como se não tivessem nenhum valor. Pra vocês não, **claro**. Mas imaginem o autor **[Katie: Para o autor escrever daquele jeito, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de pesquisar o uso correto das palavras, é porque não tem valor mesmo.] [Claire: Disse tudo, Katie.]**.

**Eu sei que se ripassem uma fic de vocês, vocês talvez rissem **[Katie: Eu riria porque tenho SENSO DE HUMOR e não levo a opinião dos outros a sério.]**. Talvez continuassem a escrever normalmente. Melhorassem. Ok. Eu também melhoraria. Não ficaria TÃO mal **[Lúcifer: Então você está aqui nos xingando por quê?]**. Mas tem gente que fica. E aí? **[Katie: Sabe qual é minha frase favorita? Não? É essa aqui: FODA-SE. Não tenho culpa se as pessoas não conseguem ver pelo lado bom.] [Claire: #2 na Katie]

Mas _pensem_. Se vocês fossem esses escritores, como se sentiriam? Vocês _gostariam_ de ver que tem gente que não gosta do seu esforço **[Katie: Filha, você não acabou de dizer que a gente ia levar de boa? Bipolaridade rules/]**? E estão detonando por aí, um bando de **desocupados**? **[Lúcifer: Os desocupados são os ripadores ou os autores? Cara, explica direito!]**

Arrangem **[Katie: Autora, "arrange" um homem e pare de me encher. ¬¬] [Claire: Vamos conjugar: Eu arrango, tu arrangas, ele arranga, nós arrangamos, vós arrangais, eles arrangam. E essa é a língua oficial do Sifuquistão.] [Lúcifer: Acho que eu vou para lá. *ignora a fic*]** mais o que fazer. Aposto que podem ter uma vida melhor do que essa, se esforçando pra corrigir "a merda dos outros" **[Katie: Se não me engano, você é uma beta. E as betas não são aquelas que corrigem as merdas dos outros? (Não que eu esteja chamando de merda as fics da pessoa que escreve as histórias que esse elemento beta, ela escreve bem.)]**. Se odeiam tanto, porquê continuam procurando, lendo? **[Lúcifer: Interessa-te? Acho que não. E separe o "porquê" e tire o acento, pois SUA MÃO NÃO IRÁ SAIR!]**

SE VÃO CRITICAR, CRITIQUEM **ENTRE VOCÊS**. CRIEM UM CHAT DE CRÍTICAS. NÃO POSTEM ASSIM **[Katie: E VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO O QUÊ, ELEMENTO? POSTANDO UMA MERDA NO FF. AH, QUE FODA-SE O MUNDO!]**.

Vocês prejudicaram uma amiga minha, e eu não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados. **[Katie: FODA-SE.] [Lúcifer: FODA-SE #2] [Claire: FODA-SE. #3]**

Tá certo que ela até riu um pouco da ripagem, mas a gente já tinha feito e postado a crítica antes de ela saber que tinha sido ripada **[Katie: Que BELAS amigas vocês são! A menina nem sabia que foi ripada e você mostram pra ela?] [Claire: #2 na Katie. Katie-chan disse tudo.] [Lúcifer: Nem eu, o filho do Demo, sou tão cruel assim! Tá, eu sou sim, mas, porra, com umas amigas dessas, quem precisa de inimigas?]**. Ainda assim, queremos defender ela, pois a fic nem estava TÃO ruim. **[Katie: Se foi ripado, era ruim. É bem simples: Fic ruim é ripada. Ponto final.]**

Imaginem vocês, procurando fics pra ripar. Aí vocês lêem **[*Claire usa o circunflexo como bumerangue e acaba acertando a Katie* Opa, foi mal. KATIE-CHAN! FOI SEM QUERER! LARGUE ESSE FACÃO! *foge de Katie*]** uma escrita por um _amigo_ _próximo_. E ripam. Como acham que esse amigo se sentiria?

_TRAÍDO_. Claro. **[Katie: É SÓ NÃO MOSTRAR PARA ELE!]**

Sinceramente, acho que tudo o que eu disse até agora vai provavelmente: **[Katie: Sou só eu ou isso não está fazendo nenhum sentido?] [Claire: Não faz sentido desde a primeira letra.] [Lúcifer: #2 na Claire]**

_a) vandalizar; _**[Katie: Bom, nós ripamos, serve?]**

_b) encher o meu e-mail de spam (PM's de haters);_

_c) ficar me incomodando e enchendo o saco com milhares de avisos de reviews (já aconteceu)_. **[Claire: É com um grande prazer que eu jogo essa verdade na sua cara: VOCÊ FOI RIPADA, RECEBA BICTH!]**

Bom, espero que nenhuma das três aconteça, mas é _inevitável_, não? (É, inevitável.) **[Katie: MEU PRECIOSO! Cara, essa autora tem duas personalidades retardadas.] [Lúcifer: Na boa? Essa aí tava boa pra ir pro hospício.]**

PS.: E NÃO, EMOTICONS **NÃO** ATRAPALHAM TEXTOS. AS VEZES ATÉ DÃO **GRAÇA** EM COMÉDIAS **[Katie: Digo e repito: TRASHS RARAMENTES SÃO COMÉDIAS E QUANDO SÃO, VIRAM TENTATIVAS MUITO FALHAS DE HUMOR (forçado, diga-se de passagem)!]**. QUE SE EXPLODA. **[Katie: Isso, exploda-se.] [Claire: Imaginei a autora explodindo em mil pedacinhos. Já ia fazer festa.] [Lúcifer: Ela não explodiu de verdade? *triste, guarda o vinho no armário*]**

PS2.: Bom, eu tenho 13 anos. E daí? Não estou me fazendo de coitadinha. Só quis dizer que não precisa ser mais velho pra ter opinião própria. **[Katie: Uma criança de dois anos consegue expressar opinião própria melhor que você.] [Claire: RECEBA, FIOTE DE JUMENTO!]**

**NOTA: **Se você não entende a ripagem, não precisa nem ler isso aqui. É apenas uma crítica minha a respeito de uma coisa que considero **errada**. Mas é a minha opinião, e foda-se o resto. Não tiro essa fic daqui nem fudendo. É, **nem fudendo**. **[Katie:... Depois quer que a gente leve a sério. Então eu não vou parar de ripar isso NEM FUDENDO!]**

~Vick

Ripagem é o fim. **[Katie: VAI REPETIR TUDO DE NOVO? AH, FODA-SE!]**

Ripagem. Vejamos, o que é ripagem? Ripagem é quando pessoas **MÁS** escolhem fics com erros de concordância, português e sentido para criticar e fazer gracinha. Escolhem, e detonam. E colocam o usuário junto, detonando o usuário também. **[Katie: FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE...] [Lúcifer: Deu curto na Katie.]**

Falando sério agora. Vocês, que praticam ripagem. **Vocês acham que alguém vai melhorar sendo criticado desse jeito? Vocês acham que alguém vai escrever certinho porquê um bando de pessoas sem mais o que fazer detonou com o esforço dele?** Esses autores podem até **parar de escrever [Katie: FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE...] [Claire: Vai repetir tudo? Ah, foda-se o mundo!]**. E isso é um desperdício. Afinal, muitos autores estão no início de suas "carreiras" e ainda não têm experiência. Tá certo que erro de português incomoda, mas não é necessário **um escândalo, depreciando o esforço e a criatividade** (ou não) de alguém que escreveu uma fic "ruim". Se a fic é tão ruim assim, deixe uma review construtiva. Mande uma PM para o user dizendo o que pensa. Mas não façam o que estão fazendo **[Katie: ****FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE FODA-SE... *começa a pegar fogo*****] [Lúcifer: KATIE! *pega a mangueira e joga água em Katie*]**.

Mais uma coisa. Quem disse que sentido é importante em uma fanfic? **[Katie: DEUS, O SATANÁS, O DOCTOR, OS DALEKS, MERLIN, O DIABO A QUATRO E TODOS OS UNIVERSOS! Satisfeita? #GarethFeelings /VideSeguidoresDaMãeMunda]** Algumas fanfics de comédia são muito melhores e mais engraçadas por NÃO ter sentido nenhum. Assim como piadas sem sentido, fanfics sem sentido acabam gerando algumas risadas. **[Claire:... VÁ SE FUDER NA PUTA QUE PARIU O PINK, SEU ELEMENTO FILHO DUMA PUTA!]**

E eu sei MUITO BEM que provavelmente, depois de ler isso, esse show de ética **[Katie: Ahãm, isso aqui transborda ética. #IroniaSupremaModeON] [Claire e Lúcifer: Aham, senta lá, Cláudia.] [Katie 2: Viu?, ela é adivinha.]**, vocês, praticantes da ripagem, vão ir ler as minhas fics. Vão se esforçar pra encontrar mínimos detalhes sem nexo, concordância ou o que seja, pra detonar comigo. Só porquê a maioria das minhas fics não tem betagem. Mas aí vocês se deparam com as fics com pouquíssimos erros, concordância e sentido. E aí, como vai ser? **[Katie: POUQUÍSSIMOS ERROS, AHAM, SENTA LÁ, CLÁUDIA! MENTE QUE EU FINJO QUE ACREDITO! Me engana que eu gosto.]**

**E SÓ PRA CONSTAR. EU ESCREVO NO BLOCO DE NOTAS. SEMPRE ESCREVI. ESCREVEREI ATÉ QUE EU PREFIRA OUTRO PROGRAMA. ENTÃO, QUEBRARAM A CARA, BLOCO DE NOTAS NÃO É MOTIVO PRA DIZER QUE ALGUÉM ESCREVE MAL. **[Katie: FODA-SE. E é UM DOS motivos.] [Claire: Nós sabemos que você não sabe nem baixar o Word 2003 no Baixaki, não precisa comentar.]

Me odeiem. Mandem spam. Façam o que quiserem **[Katie: É com imensa satisfação pessoal que eu te comunico com muita cortesia: VOCÊ FOI RIPADA! AGORA VIRE EMO E CORTE OS PULSOS COM UM SAPATO DA BARBIE! Obrigada por ler meu comunicado.] [Claire: Morri com a Katie-chan.] [Lúcifer: Idem.]**. Mas eu vou continuar expressando a minha opinião do mesmo jeito. **[Lúcifer: Sabe o que a Katie diria? Isso aqui, ó: FODA-SE.]**

PORQUÊ NA MINHA OPINIÃO, **DEPRECIAR** O TRABALHO DOS OUTROS, O ESFORÇO DOS OUTROS, É **IMPERDOÁVEL [Katie: Imperdoável é vir uma retardada ridícula e encher o meu saco e ainda falar que a cruel sou eu! AH, FODA-SE!]**.

E **RIPAGEM** É UMA COISA QUE EU TAMBÉM **NÃO VOU PERDOAR [Katie: *segurando pompons vermelhos como o sangue da autora* Me dá um F! Me dá um O! Me dá um D! Me dá um A! Me dá um hífen! Me dá um S! Me dá um E! O que é que forma? Um FODA-SE!] [Lúcifer: #2 na Katie] [Claire: Katie-chan, você pintou esses pompons com tinta? Tem um cheiro de... Sangue. Oh, não, ela não fez isso! O.O] [Lúcifer 2: Pior que fez.]**.

Vocês, da AN**BUnda** e da Shinigamis do Trash, não deveriam chamar ripagem assim. Afinal, as fics que vocês "ripam" não recebem um"**Rest in Peace**". São postas na fogueira. São **queimadas, deturpadas e xingadas**. Como se não tivessem nenhum valor. Pra vocês não, **claro**. Mas imaginem o autor. **[Katie: Quero ouvir: QUAL É A MINHA FRASE FAFORITA?] [Claire e Lúcifer: FODA-SE!]**

Agora, ética-mor. O que todos os professores dizem, o que a maioria ignora. O que, provavelmente apenas nesse momento, estou achando a maior **verdade** que eu já ouvi. **[Katie: A maior verdade que eu já vi: Você é retardada. FATAÇO.] [Claire: Katie-chan está certa.]**

**VOCÊS RIPAM FICS, CERTO? ENTÃO COMO VOCÊS SE SENTIRIAM SE RIPASSEM UMA FIC DE VOCÊS? PENSEM, REFLITAM. **[Katie: Levaria na boa. *lixa as unhas*] [Lúcifer:... Nem ligaria. *abre uma garrafa de Firewhisky*] [Claire: Riria a beça. *toma um gole de sakê*]

Provavelmente dirão "Nunca ripariam uma fic _minha_. Afinal, apenas _EU_ ripo fics.". Mas _pensem_. Se vocês fossem esses escritores, como se sentiriam? Vocês _gostariam_ de ter que começar novamente, porquê um bando de **FILHOS DA PUTA** depreciou o seu trabalho? **[Katie: Então você também é filha da puta, porque você tá depreciando meu trabalho.] [Claire: Como diria Lúcifer-san: ESSA DOEU EM MIM!]**

VOCÊS **FEDEM**. TODAS AS LETRAS. _F-E-D-E-M_. **[Katie: EI! Diferentemente de uma retardada que eu conheci agora pouco, eu tomo banho!] [Lúcifer e Claire: #2 na Katie]**

SE VÃO CRITICAR, CRITIQUEM **ENTRE VOCÊS**. CRIEM UM CHAT DE CRÍTICAS. NÃO POSTEM ASSIM. **[Katie, Lúcifer e Claire: E VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO O QUE, EXATAMENTE, ELEMENTO NÃO PENSANTE DO SIFUQUISTÃO! AH, FODA-SE! *vão beber no SURU'BAS*]**

_Sim, agora vocês me odeiam oficialmente_. E não estou me importando. Vou continuar a escrever minhas fics, sejam elas boas ou ruins. **[*Nenhum dos ripadores pode comentar agora, pedimos que esperem um pouco*]**

Vocês prejudicaram **muito** uma amiga minha, e eu não posso ficar aqui de braços cruzados. Imaginem vocês, procurando fics pra ripar. Aí vocês lêem uma escrita por um _amigo_ próximo. E ripam. Como acham que esse amigo se sentiria? **[Lúcifer: Como a Katie já disse: É SÓ NÃO SER UMA AMIGA DA ONÇA QUE NEM VOCÊ E NÃO MOSTRAR A RIPAGEM! *volta para o SURU'BAS*]**

_TRAÍDO_. Claro.

Sinceramente, acho que tudo o que eu disse até agora vai provavelmente:

_a) ferrar com o meu user do _**[Katie: Do que, elemento? Ah, quer saber? QUE SE FODA!]**

_b) me fazer ficar popular como "a careta da ética"_

_c) encher a minha caixa de e-mail com avisos de PMs de haters._

Bom, espero que nenhuma das três aconteça, mas é _inevitável_, não? **[Claire: Nem li, ó.]**

PS.: E NÃO, EMOTICONS **NÃO** ATRAPALHAM TEXTOS. AS VEZES ATÉ DÃO **GRAÇA** EM COMÉDIAS. QUE SE EXPLODA. **[Katie: SAMARA! CADÊ ESSA MENINA QUANDO A GENTE PRECISA?]**

PS2.: Vocês devem, agora, achar que eu sou uma idiota velha. Mas eu tenho** TREZE** anos. **13**. **Tre-ze**. Okay? **[Katie: Tá, e a Vovó Mafalda (Vide Seguidores da Mãe Munda) têm uns três milênios de idade, e ela sabe usar o cérebro, assim como a criança de dois anos citada mais acima.] [*Lúcifer e Claire continuam no SURU'BAS*]**

~Fim **[Katie: E os anjos gritam: AMÉM! *volta pro SURU'BAS querendo matar seus amigos*]**

* * *

**Conclusão da ripagem:**

**Duas retardadas extremamente bipolares odeiam ripagens e vieram encher o nosso saco. A pessoa ripada NÃO sabia que fora ripada e as duas GENTILMENTE mostraram a ripagem pra ela. PERFEITO! Depois perguntam por que não podemos confiar nos amigos. ¬¬**


End file.
